jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lackin' Attention
off JWTM's deluxe edition of EFTW Soundtrack which coming soon 2015 (song feat. Sporadic)..... JWTM's "Lackin' Attention" (feat. Sporadic) Lyrics Inspiring Intro (JWTM): (talking): Everybody talking bout "i'm legally blind" on Vine but don't understand Some people got harsh issues while others have really bad infections, dawg And who would ever try to stop me in this physique at the fullest form? Thank you, only to the fans that truly understand what I've been through (doubled adlibs): No runner ups but need more clues That type of life that could own you Word to God, that I'll breakthrough This eye can't solve the impeccable (x2) Hook by JWTM: (singing): Raise the stakes real high like a fine intervention Truth beyond the valley, made the newborn invention It'll take some time for me to learn what they mention Staying on my grind, but y'all can't tempt me to listen (rapping): I'll be lacking attention (lacking attention) Guess I'll be lacking attention (i'm lacking attention) It's just the more that I'll do (the more that I'll do) And all my strength to put in use (strength to put in use) Verse 1 (JWTM): Postpone all the soft new weak bum artists who could never entertain us (tain us) All these people never loved us on my worst behavior, so I never had good luck (damn) Sidetracked by a lion who claims to be an old friend turned enemy, bumbrushed Supposed to be on other dimension where my words levitate, came from my guts Alternative reality can mess with your vision even when it's a mirage, although I can use my x-ray vision but don't want the audience thinking i'm blind, that's cold Tackle this game so I'm not soft at heart, roll the captions for fun, Paul Blart Show me the emotion that will draw me life I can't regret and my soul to be kept Line of defense, since I've got a pink eye my powers got swollen on the lowkey Martian mask said my power dropped 80 percent, now the world revolves around me Could of sworn someone call me earlier, better yet, thought it was a banshee With the town full a sharks and dagger at a heart, man how could I find peace? Hook by JWTM: (singing): Raise the stakes real high like a fine intervention Truth beyond the valley, made the newborn invention It'll take some time for me to learn what they mention Staying on my grind, but y'all can't tempt me to listen (rapping): I'll be lacking attention (lacking attention) Guess I'll be lacking attention (i'm lacking attention) It's just the more that I'll do (the more that I'll do) And all my strength to put in use (strength to put in use) Verse 2 (Sporadic): Coming soon...... Hook by Sporadic & JWTM: (singing): Raise the stakes real high like a fine intervention Truth beyond the valley, made the newborn invention It'll take some time for me to learn what they mention Staying on my grind, but y'all can't tempt me to listen (rapping): I'll be lacking attention (lacking attention) Guess I'll be lacking attention (i'm lacking attention) It's just the more that I'll do (the more that I'll do) And all my strength to put in use (strength to put in use) Verse 3 (JWTM): Last verse, so I put speak the unstoppable truth into these lame kids (lame kids) Sleeping on y'all if you don't get my name right, now I'm headed to the limelight Do what I gotta do to be best of my kind, like back in my prime came old designs Fame and fortune, will escalate and YouTube after I've put it on Audiomack Remember in the ring when I didn't know exactly who mystery fighter was? Who had said get was reigning champion with all trophies and all above? Have crushed on Tori Summers and supposed to fly together, but I let her down How terrible am I to lie three weeks to my mom and let my own crush frown? Paint the town red, violent sounds that evolves Mozart, don't start making attempts Drain all the bad memories that will haunt you like Dracula's trap fondue Another day in the life for a Martian especially when it happens at your apartment Showtime so y'all better bring the popcorn cause I'm boutta bring the freaking action! Hook by JWTM: (singing): Raise the stakes real high like a fine intervention Truth beyond the valley, made the newborn invention It'll take some time for me to learn what they mention Staying on my grind, but y'all can't tempt me to listen (rapping): I'll be lacking attention (lacking attention) Guess I'll be lacking attention (i'm lacking attention) It's just the more that I'll do (the more that I'll do) And all my strength to put in use (strength to put in use) Outro (Sporadic): Coming soon.... Category:JWTM Songs Category:Featured Sporadic Songs Category:EFTW Soundtrack Songs